Thank You!
by Droory
Summary: A story full of drabble requests sent to me as presents. These requests really helped me get back into writing and made me remember why I enjoy it so much, so that was a great gift everyone! Thanks! (Small Note: One request was for a lemon, but that has yet to be posted. Not changing the rating to M for one drabble lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, so here's that story full of drabbles you all requested.

I'll be honest, some I don't feel I did particularly well in. If you think it could have been better please feel more than free to do so. I'll be happy to rewrite it and try to improve! I promise no offense will be taken!

Oh, and since this is a bunch of requests from different people, I'd rather not see any reviews bashing any particular pairing or anything like that. If you don't like it that's fine, but there' no need to tell the world. I'd appreciate if you only criticised my writing, as people are entitled to reuest and like what they want, okay? Great!

Oh! And to the people who requested more than one story! Apologies, but with college and other things I couldn't write as often as would have liked so I've only managed to do one of each requesters requests. Sorry.

But fear not! This story will be updated with requests I recieved before today until I have done them all! Then I'll mark it as complete okay? I'll try to do them all by Monday/Tuesday, depending on how the birthday weekend goes.

Anyway!

To the stories!


	2. Pirates

_**Piers acting like a pirate and trying to get Felix to act like one too!**_  
_**For gondowan!**_

_**Plus: Bonus Swampshipping!**_

* * *

Felix couldn't believe Piers sometimes. For someone who was probably older than Kraden, he could often be such a child. Sometimes, he would run around, marvelling at the sights of different trees, or at people of different colour, or fruits, or different buildings. Yes, it was all very amazing experiencing the vast diversity of the world. But the way he looked at everything with such childlike wonder was as annoying sometimes as it was cute and endearing.

Somehow, Felix knew visiting Champa to get Briggs to atone for his crimes would have an even more profound effect on the Lemurian than usual. It was a sailing town after all, and nothing was likely to amaze a sailor like Piers more than Champa.

So, with the smell of salt and the seas strong in the air, Felix did his best to endure Piers' antics.

"_Arr! Avast, ye landlubbers! I'll be 'avin ye walk the plank!" _Piers loud calls, in some horrific interpretation of the Champan accent.

Felix struggled not to slap himself in the face again, but failed gloriously as Piers began poking him in the side with a training sword.

"_Ah-har! Me first mate, Felix! Where be your trusty parrot?"_ Piers bellowed out heartily.

Felix gritted his teeth as Piers continued to poke him right between his ribs with the point of the blunted sword, _"I've never owned a parrot, Piers."_ He responded as calmly as he could.

"_Gar! That's 'Captain Piers' to you, first mate!"_ Piers replied throatily, _"And how could ye not own a parrot!? E'ery pirate needs his trusty parrot! We'll be getting ye a new one right away!"_

"_No I don't think that's…"_

"_No I don't think that's!"_ A loud feminine voice called out from behind him.

Felix glanced to his side, to find his sister hanging onto his shoulder tightly whilst looking off into the distance blankly.

"_Jenna… what are you…"_

"_Jenna! What are you!"_ Jenna called out loudly, her gaze still inexplicably unfocused.

"_Surrounded by idiots…"_ Felix grumbled quietly, trying his best to make sure Jenna could not repeat anything he said.

"_Ah-har!"_ Piers exclaimed joyously, wrapping his arm around Felix's free shoulder, _"Now ye be more like me pirate, mate! Ye just be needin yer hat! Swab!"_

"_Yes, Cap'n!?"_ Sheba's loud voice yelled across the deck.

Felix did his best to turn around, instantly regretting it as well. Sheba was marching up to them, wearing a bandanna, an eye-patch, and had torn that particular outfit to give it a more pirate-y look.

"_First mate, Felix, be needin' a hat!"_ Piers ordered, tussling Felix's hair as he did.

"_Ya-har, I be 'avin' just the hat for 'im!"_ Sheba called back, tossing a hat in Piers' direction.

Piers caught the hat with his best pirate-y laugh and shoved it onto Felix's head. Felix merely sighed, slumping in defeat as his hair was pushed over his eyes from the way the hat was shoved onto him.

"_Arr, cheer up, mate!"_ Piers said heartily, gesturing to Sheba and Jenna that they could take their leave. The two girls ran off, understanding what Piers meant, giggling with what they had done, and at what Piers planned, _"Tis, not every mate who can share a bed with the captain!"_

Despite how annoyed, and naturally steadfast, Felix was, he struggled to keep his cheeks from reddening any.

"_And ye will be sharing me bed."_ 'Captain' Piers whispered in his ear, _"Captain's orders."_

It wasn't as though it was a break from the norm. The two of them often shared a bed, cuddling together as they drifted off at night. Jenna and Sheba often teased Felix for how gentle and sot he was when it came to his relationship with Piers. It wasn't as though he could help it.

"_Not if you keep up this pirate thing."_ Felix said stubbornly, refusing to get in on this game he and the others were playing.

Piers chuckled a bit, _"You need to learn to loosen up a bit, Felix. Being so rigid and serious all the time… well… it's not necessarily the best for morale."_

Felix raised an eyebrow and turned to Piers.

"_I understand our quest is important and it does require a level of dedication. But, think of how much more comfortable Sheba and Jenna may be if you took part in one of their games. They are so young after all, and are faced with the possibility of death and this immense burden every day."_

Felix had never really considered this. After all, the majority of his teen years were spent in Prox and they were not the happiest years of his life. The training sessions and the possible beating Saturos, Menardi, or Agatio put him through to _'toughen him up'_ for the quest were something he would rather forget. Piers was right, his sister probably missed him, and Sheba was the youngest, barely even a teenager. Maybe just putting aside an hour each day to play their games with them wouldn't be the worst.

"…_Arr…"_ Felix grumbled quietly, in his best Champan impersonation.

Piers laughed and kissed the leader before breaking back into character in full, bellowing pirate slogans he had heard from the Champans around the deck. Sheba and Jenna re-joined them before long.

Felix had to admit… letting loose did feel good. Seeing Jenna and Sheba's joyful gazes and hearing their giddy laughter as he acted as a pirate with Piers was especially heartening.

* * *

_**There you go!  
Hope you liked it, gondowan.  
Personally, I'm unsure of it, and think it could've been better.**_


	3. Skinny Dip

_**Mia skinny dipping with her Djinn!  
For johnnyd!**_

* * *

Sometimes, Mia just needed to get away from it all. She loved the people of Imil dearly, they had always treated her so well, and they were all so nice. During the flu season though, especially in the past few years since Alex's departure, things could often become too much. She was the only one the town could call on for help, and every minute of every day during the winter months was spent at someone's bedside. Whether it was staving off the early symptoms of the flu, or if it was trying to save someone from its advanced stage… Mercury, she hated hearing the desperate, hacking cough as she worked… she was always afraid she would lose someone.

Whenever she could be offered a small blissful time of peace, be it because the flu season was ending, or Megan and Justin were capable of handling any patients for a while, she seized them, relishing the chance to just relax and not have to worry about everyone. She knew, from past experience, that if she got too frazzled or stressed out about trying to keep everyone healthy, that it would benefit no one. She had caught the flu herself because of she had overworked herself, she perishes the thoughts of what would have happened to Imil had Alex still not been there to heal her.

She sneaks away to a small spring, hidden behind the waterfall, she had found with her cousin when she was younger. A spring that, despite the freezing climate of northern Angara, was always warm. She didn't really understand why, but she didn't care either.

She stripped down, carefully folding each item of clothing and placing it neatly by the edge of the pool, until she was bare. Somehow, despite her nature, she was never embarrassed here. Slowly, she lowered a foot into the waters, testing them. Smiling at the warmth that she felt, she lowered herself in, simply enjoying the feel of the water around her. She didn't know why this spring felt so much more relaxing that a traditional bath, but it did.

Relishing the feeling of the water pooling around her shoulders, she closed her eyes and leaned back, doing all she could to _not_ think of Imil and its people for just a few minutes. Imil was all she had. It was a lonely life in a way, surrounded by so many lives that depended on her, but having no one herself. A small blue light disrupts her thoughts.

The familiar form of her new companion, Fizz, stands on the water in front of her. She had only met it a few weeks ago, after the eruption to the south, but already it was a close friend, even if she didn't fully comprehend what a 'Djinn' is.

She holds out her arms to it, as she often does, and the little creature glides along the water into her embrace. Despite Fizz's spiky and scaled appearance, she is very soft. She cuddles the small creature closer, enjoying the contact. She pulls it close, occasionally lifting handfuls of water to pour over the two of them.

Silently, she hopes for a person she could one day hold so close, but for now, as Imil's guardian healer, she is glad to just have Fizz.

* * *

_**There you go.  
Not sure if it's particularly skinny-dipping like you wanted...**_


	4. Dawn

_**Dawnshipping for jupitergirl132!**_

* * *

Matthew is not great with words. He much prefers to just stay silent, let his actions speak for themselves. When he is trying to make an action speak for Karis though, all he can do is stay silent, for fear he'll just embarrass himself. He always tries stupid things, trying to get her to see that he likes her. That he has _always_ liked her. He has tried to hold her hand more times than he can count, but every time he just ends up too embarrassed to do anything.

He often just sits silently and admires her, hoping that she won't notice. She is so beautiful. Her amazing verdant hair. Her shining purple eyes. Her smile. Her amazing laugh. How intelligent and passionate she was. She was amazing and he loved everything about her, even her flaws. Like when she would get emotional over little things Tyrell might do. Or when she couldn't do something and became stressed and worried. There was something so approachable about her.

None of it was helped by the fact that she had been his best friend his entire life.

Karis is no mind-reader and often she curses this fact. Ivan tells her that the ability to read minds is the curse, but she is not so sure. If she had that power then she wouldn't need to try to analyse everything Matthew did, in the hopes that he may have been implying something.

She was not sure when it happened really, when these feelings came to be. It just… well, it just happened. She had been sitting eating a picnic with him and Tyrell on the cliffs of the Goma Range. Tyrell had suddenly rushed off to get something from the cabin, leaving her and her blue-eyed friend staring at the majesty of Mt. Aleph.

Without thought or glance, she had reached to pick up one of the sandwiches they had brought. She was surprised to find her fingers tangled together with Matthew's who had somehow managed to reach for the same sandwich. They both blushed and offered to give it up, despite the numerous other sandwiches around. Eventually, after her face was as red as Tyrell's hair, Karis accepted it and took a shy bite.

One day, Matthew asked if he could speak with her. Karis was admittedly worried. The only times Matthew ever needed to talk was when something was serious or he was really worried. He had seemed fine recently, so she was not sure she would particularly like whatever conversation he had in store for her. Regardless she accepted and the two of them went for a walk together alone so as not to be overheard.

Matthew was silent even after they reached their destination, the cave that overlooked the Tanglewood Forest. He stared out over the trees and to the golden glow in the distance. Karis reached out a gentle hand, and touched his shoulder, letting him know that whatever was wrong would be alright.

Matthew turned a smiled a small smile to his friend, _"I'm… not the best with talking… about things."_ He started off slowly.

Karis held off the urge to give a little laugh at the obvious truth.

"_So… I want… to show you."_ He continued shyly, his cheeks reddening with every word.

Karis titled her head to the side in question, _"Show me wha-"_

Seizing his chance, the young Venus Adept placed a very quick and very chaste kiss against Karis' lips. The green haired girl remained frozen with her sentenced unfinished for a few moments, trying to process if that _had_ just happened. She blinked once, focus returning to her, and then again to make sure she was not dreaming.

Matthew's face was almost completely red. Karis smiled at how cute he was, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

Matthew never struggled to show his love for her after that day.

* * *

_**Hope you like it!  
Oh, and I was going to do one on your story, but I couldn't think of what to do really. Chances are I would have shipped someone.  
If you have anything particular in mind, I'd be more than happy to do it.  
**_


	5. Ice

_**Veriti x Ice Queen for ******__pumpkinspicedjinnitreats_!

* * *

Veriti knows why she comes back time after time. It is not because she enjoys it, or because she loves her. It is because her touch reminds the Ayuthayan princess of _his_ touch. It is cold, hers literally _his _figuratively, it has a mastery of powers she could never hope to understand. Behind the cold, the mask, there is a longing though. The very same as _his_. A longing to be admired, revered, yet they wish to be loved all the same, like any man or woman.

The first time had been sheer chance. A monk stumbled into Ayuthay's halls. He was clearly worn out, seeming older than should be natural, but it was as though something had drained his strength. As she and others cared for the monk, Veriti discovered the small jewel in his possession. It seemed to call to her, begging her to hold it close and let it be free of the monk.

She had taken it, and that night had released whatever was in it. From that night on, she could not resist. It was just so like _he_ had been.

The Ice Queen's freezing blue hands touch her again, caressing her in the same way _he_ had so long ago. She sees him whenever they're together. His piercing blue eye, his handsome face hidden behind a mask, his pale skin, the long, luxurious aqua hair that spilled over the two of them as they lay together, his lips so often curved in a smirk. The Ice Queen is much the same, but so much more commanding.

She holds her, brings her close, and uses her. Veriti is but a toy for her pleasure, and they both know it. Yet, Veriti cannot stay away. She loves the familiarity, to feel the touch again, even if it's not his. It's so similar, and it reminds her of that amazing night. She misses him, she misses him so much.

The Ice Queen tells her that the longing for the man was foolish. That men were greedy, to prideful for their own good, made to be hated, scorned, made to serve women, made to serve _her_. Veriti did not agree. No one was made to be served, and if anyone was greedy or prideful it was the blue-skinned queen. She never voiced these objections. To her everyone was equal. And she loved the man. She had gifted her young Amiti, her precious child.

A part of her hated herself for seeking out this familiarity so often, but she just can't help it.

She misses him.

She knows he will never return. That he was gone forever, that he would never know he had a son. Somehow though, the Ice Queen's touch let's her believe that he will. That he will come back to her.

She never even knew his name.

* * *

_**Have to say this was a tad difficult to do, seeing as I'm not too familiar with DD, and Veriti isn't even a character as such.  
Anyway, I gave it a go, and I hope you like it!  
**_


	6. Swords

_**Matthew x Sol Blade crack for randomoldfart**_

* * *

"_Matt, please, stop. You're creeping us out."_ Tyrell said again, swallowing as he and Karis trailed behind the… troubled Venus Adept.

"_God! Why can't you just accept our love, huh!?"_ Matthew screamed out loud, clutching the object of his affection closer.

Karis leaned in a bit to place her hand on Matthew's shoulder, only to have it knocked away, _"Cause it's… it's not right. You're a human and…"_

"_Why do you have to judge everything!?"_ Mathew shouted at them, _"Our love is beautiful and pure. Much better than you two just having sex the entire time when you're not even married, let alone going out! Gods, you make me sick!"_

The two friends glanced at each other, turning a deep shade of crimson both for embarrassment and the thoughts they were having right now. Tyrell shook his head, shaking away any thoughts. Right now they were dealing with Matthew's problem. His and Karis' problem… wait, that wasn't a problem anyway! Well, they'd deal with the situation later.

"_We think you're just… rebounding with…"_

"_What? Because of Sveta? Y-Yeah right! She has a kingdom to rule… I understand… besides I love Sol-by!"_

Tyrell cringed at the name he had given the Sol Blade, even more when he affectionately kissed the golden blade. Just then a great booming voice appeared rom the heavens, accompanied by a man dropping from the sky.

"_Harlot! I knew I would find you here!"_ He roared.

"_U-uncle Felix!?"_ Matthew spluttered.

"_You run away from home, and then court my nephew!? Did my touch mean nothing to you?"_ The legendary Venus Adept yelled, struggling to pull the blade from Matthew.

The two quickly ended up in a brawl, the sword switching hands every second or so as they tried to wrestle their… romantic companion back into their own arms. Next Tyrell knew, the blade had been thrown from both of them and was stabbed straight through his chest. He quickly cursed Matthew and Felix, especially after their first words at the sight were that they angry at him for stealing the blade's love from them.

Tyrell awoke sweating from the… interesting dream he had just had.

"_I have got to stop eating those things from Ayuthay."_ He mumbled to himself, dropping back into his pillow.

"_Hey, Tyrell!"_ Matthew called from the ladder leading to their room in the Lookout Cabin.

Tyrell turned, trying not to picture the dream again when he saw his blonde friend walking over to him.

"_Hey, man, what's up?"_

"_C'mon, I'm finally gonna introduce her to dad and Garet."_ Matthew said, _"Wait till you see how surprised they'll be, they didn't even know I had a girlfriend let alone one like her."_

Immediately the images of the dream flooded back into his mind, namely the image of Matthew kissing the Sol Blade.

"_I think they'll like her. I mean, she's strong, fast, and really helped us out in those last battles. Plus, she can really tear up things."_

Tyrell was genuinely worried, he knew Matthew had to have been talking about Sveta, but all those things could just as easily refer to the blade they had found in Apollo Sanctum.

"_So, c'mon, get up!"_ Matthew said, grabbing Tyrell's shoulders and half dragging him out of his bed, letting him collapse on the floor.

"_O-okay."_ Tyrell replied.

He followed the Venus Adept back upstairs to where the two elderly Adepts sat, eagerly awaiting whatever news Matthew had told them he had. Tyrell became even more nervous when he saw Matthew pick up the sheathed Sol Blade from the table and hold it close to him. The way he was rubbing the pommel didn't make him feel any better either.

"_Dad, Garet… dunno how to tell you this… but…"_ Matthew said, gripping the handle tighter, feeling the grip in his grasp. Every move Tyrell just saw something… so wrong about it all. He was really praying that he was talking about Sveta when he said girlfriend.

"_I have a girlfriend."_

The way Matthew's grip tightened around the handle, and how he moved one hand to hold the edge of the sword, did little to alleviate Tyrell's worries.

"_And here she is!"_

"_Dude, don't!"_ Tyrell yelled as Matthew reached for the door, whilst slinging the sword over his back.

The three men all looked at the now incredibly red-face Mars Adept. He had just seen one of Sveta's ears through the small window in the door, but he had thought Matthew was flourishing the Sol Blade to introduce it.

"_Umm… I mean…"_ He said, gesturing back toward the door, _"…do your thing."_

Everyone returned focus to Matthew, who revealed the young beast-queen standing with a large smile on the other side.

A collective sigh was breathed by the two parents.

"_We thought you were with the Sol Blade!"_ They yelled, disappointed, resulting in a crying Matthew and Sveta.

Matthew awoke with a cold sweat next to the beast-girl following the firing of the Apollo Lens. This quest had really messed with his head.

* * *

_**There you go. Strange Sol Blade love and dreams.  
I dunno...  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pseudo Mudshipping angst because of Jenna for CreationsGoneAwry!**_

* * *

Isaac knows he shouldn't look. That he shouldn't think like that. But he can't help it. Every time she enters the room, his eyes are drawn to her and he just can't tear them away. She is so beautiful and he just can't help but look at her, and want to hold her close and kiss her, and be with her.

But… he knows he can't.

He made solemn vows when he was younger. He swore his heart to Jenna. To the fiery redhead he had grown up with. To the passionate, strong woman he was now racing across Weyard to save. He loved Jenna… he desperately wished to see her again. To hug her like the old days, hold her close and let her know everything would be alright, that the world was safe.

But then Mia would pass by him again.

And oh, how it tormented him. She would smile at him, looking at him with those amazing blue eyes. She would hug him and reassure him when he felt down, when he worried about his friends. Her touch was so comforting, it just brought him to a darker place, knowing he could never have her touch forever.

Jenna's arms were where he belonged.

* * *

Mia knows that he cannot be with him. She knows he belongs to the red-haired girl she's hear so many stories about. She knows how much Isaac loves her, she can see it every time he speaks of her. She can practically feel the love he has for this faceless girl she knows nothing of.

But… that is because she knows not all of his love is for her alone.

She's promised though, that she would never hurt him. She knows that if she tried to have a relationship with him, that it would hurt him more than anything else. She doesn't want to hurt him. She wants him to be happy, to be loved. Even if she is not the one to love him. He made a promise when he was younger, and she did not want him to break it.

But occasionally, she would.

When he would hug her to thank her. Or when they laughed together over the campfire. When Ivan and Garet had fallen asleep and they would spend the night stargazing, perhaps telling stories to each other or their hopes for the future. At those times, she wished he would break his promise, that he would be with her instead of the red-headed girl.

She wished she could just hold him, knowing she would never have to let go.

* * *

When the time came, and Jenna was back in his life, three things happened.

Jenna ran into Isaac's arms, holding him so tight, promising to never let him go.

Isaac shut his eyes tight as he returned the hug, picturing Mia.

Mia turned away from the scene, wishing she was in Jenna's place.

* * *

_**Hope you like it, Creations!  
Is this even angsty?  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cute Spiritshipping fluff requested by HarmonyBenderFreak!**_

* * *

Matthew loves moments like these. He always relishes them. It's always so quiet and peaceful and it gives him time to fully appreciate the beautiful woman that is his wife. Currently, she's sleeping against him, purring in her sleep. Matthew still doesn't know how he was so lucky to find a woman like Sveta who loved him so, what he had done to deserve getting to be with someone like her.

He gently strokes her lavender fur, always loving the feeling of the fur on his fingers, and he knew how Sveta loves it too. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead. His hand eventually finds it way to her belly, which had grown considerably in the last few months. He gently caressed his wife, so happy to know that they had created a life, and in but a few months he would be holding it in his arms. He teared up from imagining his baby's first words, it's first steps, it's first Full Moon. Smiling at all the wonderful thoughts of being a father, he looks at his wife's sleeping face, silently thanking her.

He winds up thinking back on their quest as he admires her. He thought of how they first met in the Teppe Ruins, how he had chased her and she had guided them forward. How she offered her help to allow them to reach Morgal, and how quickly she had disappeared from their lives afterward.

Matthew remembered what he felt when she left. Back then, he wasn't sure why. They hadn't even travelled together for more than an hour or two, but he knows now that he missed her presence. He remembered the joy that had filled him when they reunited, and the pain when he realised he had helped doom her home and its people. A pain only made worse when he saw her tears that first night on Eoleo's ship as they fled.

Over the weeks together, he had grown closer and closer to the girl, never treating her as anything different. To him, she was a friend and great companion, and he could see how happy that made her. All the others treated her with respect or curiosity for her station and race, Matthew never did.

Then, they had shared souls, within an instant they were more in touch with one another than anyone could ever be. They knew everything about the other. It was not like Sveta's Spirit Sense, which they had used and shared several times over the course of their journey. That only offered thoughts, musings of the moment, but the joining, it offered everything at once. Every thought, every image, every feeling. All of it together.

Though, that is not to say that is why he felt the need to be with her. He had felt a deep love for her before that moment, it was just he knew she shared the same feelings then. It made it easier to talk about in a way, yet, was a difficult subject to bring up.

He was glad he did.

Because he did not want to imagine a world where he had not. A world where he was not lying in bed, with the beautiful and amazing woman cuddling next to him. A world where they had not married. A world where they had never made love.

He did not want to imagine a world where she was not currently carrying his child.

Because he loves her.

With that thought, Matthew cuddles closer to his wife, and slips into a peaceful slumber, no doubt filled with images of his wife, his unborn child, and him enjoying their lives together.

* * *

_**Well... what did you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Isaac/Matthew father/son drabble for Guest!**_

* * *

Matthew stumbled from the blow, falling flat on his back for the third time in the past hour, and found his father's training blade pointed at his throat. He grumbled as Isaac looked down at him expressionlessly. His father brought the sword away, walked a short distance and faced Matthew again.

_"Again."_ He ordered.

Matthew rubbed his likely bruised arm as he struggled to stand back up. It felt like they had been training for days now, even though he knew it had only been an hour. His father wouldn't accept a break either. The only way the training session would end is when Matthew beat his father, which had yet to happen, or when his father tired, which rarely happened. For an old man, he sure could move.

His legs shook as he readied himself, bringing his sword up to prepare for his father's vicious assault. No matter what he could do he could just not hold him off. Isaac charged. Matthew swung his sword at his father, knowing ti to be foolish, but having nothing else to do. All he could hope was to stall for time

Isaac fixed his gaze coldly on Matthew's as he blocked his son's swings. Neither of them had ever received formal training in sword fighting, rather they had developed their own style through battles that had been forced upon them. Matthew had certainly developed a unique style over the past year.

Their training dragged on. Matthew had long since become tired, and Isaac's breathing was only slightly heavier that it had been when they started. His own lungs flared like fire with each breath and he found it near impossible to move his heavy limbs. It didn't take long for Isaac to overpower him and knock him to a position in which he would be killed in the next moment. Isaac pressed the point of the blunt blade into his neck.

_"You need more practice." _Isaac said.

Matthew grumbled, knocking the blade away from his throat. He didn't understand why he had to learn all of this. Weyard was safe from any threat. All of the Warriors of Vale were alive and active, and more powerful than any other Adept. He didn't know why he would ever be needed.

Isaac crouched down beside his son, obviously seeing the frustration carved into his face.

_"I'm sorry I push you so hard."_ He said simply, his Psynergy pulsing as he worked several Potent Cures through Matthew's body, _"But Weyard will always need protectors, and I want you to be ready."_

_"You weren't."_ Matthew responded, though he wasn't sure what he was trying to say in that statement.

_"Exactly."_ His father nodded, _"In the early months of my quest, I spent many days in as bad a condition as you are now, perhaps worse. The battle I fought atop Mercury Lighthouse almost killed me I was so unprepared, it almost killed Garet, and Ivan and Mia too. Our opponent was fierce, skilled, powerful."_

_Saturos._ Matthew's mind played, remembering the name from the stories he had heard.

_"I want you to be safe. A time may come when I cannot be there, I want you to be able to fight, and I want to be comfortable in the knowledge that you can."_ His father's eyes, the eyes he had inherited from Dora, Matthew's grandmother, shone with such emotion, _"I'm afraid, Matthew. I don't want you hurt."_

_"Dad…"_ Matthew said weakly.

Isaac pulled his son into a hug. Matthew did not finish whatever words he had been meaning to say. He simply wrapped a bruised arm around his father.

_"I love you, Matthew."_

_"I love you too, Dad."_ Matthew responded.

He heard his father sniff, and the realisation struck him harder than ever blow he had ever received during training. His father was crying. He had never heard his father cry. He had never heard stories of his father crying. Not even from Garet or Ivan, who took great joy in embarrassing him.

_"I'll be okay, Dad."_

_"I know, son."_ Isaac nodded against him, _"But a parent worries." _A small chuckle rocked the two of them, _"Especially a parent who saved the world and nearly died every day doing it."_

Matthew let out a weak laugh, unsure if the moment really called for it.

His father pulled out of the hug, smiling to him. He tousled his hair and pulled him back up to stand, _"Let's take a break for now. I think you've trained enough today."_

Matthew smirked and picked back up his training sword, _"No way. I nearly beat you that time."_

Isaac laughs and draws his blade again.

Matthew doesn't mind sparring anymore. He understands now. And he loves his father, so he wants him to know he'll be safe.

* * *

**_This went through a few revisions before I was happy with it. I figured Isaac probably inherited a bit of the worry Dora got when he left for his quest all those years ago, and when he knew himself how dangerous it was, this option seemed the best to take._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Spat between the first antagonist group for anon!**_

* * *

Jenna groaned. Her feet were slowly _killing_ her. And with each and every step she was forced to take in the company of the Proxians was pure agony. She was tried, she was hungry, she was sore, she hadn't had the chance to bathe in a week. All in all, she felt like crap.

"_Can we please camp for the night?"_ She whined, asking the same question for the twelfth time in the past hour.

"_Silence, girl!"_ Menardi answered, _"We are but an hour from Mercury Lighthouse. We shall scale that, light it's Beacon and be gone before sunrise."_

"_But, I'm dying."_ She whined, sick of all this travelling she was forced to do. And, despite her brother's advice and wishes, she was not afraid to show it. One of the few joys she got was annoying the hell out of her captors.

"_Felix, silence your sister. Now."_ Saturos ordered, clearly resisting the urge to massage his head from the migraine Jenna had given him.

"_She has a point."_ Felix stated simply, causing the group to come to a stop for the first time in hours. Jenna breathed a deep sigh of relief, plopping down into the snow covered ground to rest her feet for even a few seconds.

"_We have been travelling all day and all night. We barely had anything to eat throughout. My sister is unused to such conditions."_ Felix said, glancing just momentarily at his sister to flash her a smirk.

Menardi stepped forward, her fingers dancing against the handle of her scythe, _"We do not care, Felix. Prox has no time to waste on a little girl who refuses to grow up."_

"_Hey!"_ Jenna yelled, clearly insulted, but Menardi simply ignored her.

"_If she wishes to stop, she is more than free to do so. You however, know that you must accompany us. So either pick your sister up off the ground _now_. Or leave her here. Either way, we're moving on."_

Felix sighed, defeated. He simply nodded, and held his hand out to his sister. Grumbling bitterly, she took it and continued to walk, taking painful step after painful step. Five minutes later she was whining again, just to annoy her captors.

Within half an hour, a welcome sight gave Jenna new reason to intensify her pleas to stop for the night. A small town, which Kraden identified as Imil, sat not too far from Mercury Lighthouse.

"_Can we please rest there for the night?"_ She pleaded, the prospect of a warm bed and a hot meal running rampant through her imagination.

"_No."_ Came the simultaneous answer from Saturos and Menardi.

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Plea-"_

"_Fine!"_ Menardi finally yelled, _"_YOU_ may go to the town. But _YOU_ will be the one paying for your room and your meal, understood? We are not accompanying you."_

"_Probably for the best after all."_ Alex chuckled, having delighted in Jenna's antics for the entire journey, _"I'm not particularly welcome there, and the people of Imil scare easily. Perhaps we should make camp here for the night? I have no doubt whatever Vale sent after us is far behind. They would be as used to travel and battle as she is."_ He said, gesturing to Jenna.

Silently, Jenna thanked the Imilian. She knew he had won over the Proxians when they slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"_Very well."_ Saturos agreed, _"But we leave at the crack of dawn. We expect you back here by then."_ He ordered, glaring directly at Felix.

"_We will be."_ Felix assured, walking off to the snowy hamlet with his sister and the scholar. But not before Alex slipped them a bag of coins to make sure they would be comfortable for the night.

Twenty minutes later, Jenna was giggling madly while she enjoyed some hot soup, Kraden had already retired for the night, and Felix was exploring the town. While he was out, he encountered a young blue-haired girl by the town's waterfall.

Jenna slept cosily for the first time in weeks that night.

Felix stayed up all night, fascinated by the shy healer he had met.

* * *

_**I think this could've been done better. Was gonna go with a more serious tone, but I figured light-hearted would be nicer. So... yeah...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Steamshipping for vanillagel!_**

* * *

Garet is no fool. Each and every member of the group knows that. But, Garet can be a colossal idiot when he wants. He is strong yes, and he is sincere, and honest to the core. It is these same qualities, when mixed with his occasional obliviousness or failure to realise a situation, that his foolish side comes out. He may say something at the wrong time, accidentally offending one his friends, or embarrassing them beyond belief, though the chances are he does that just for fun. He'll often charge into battle without first getting to grips with the scope of a battle and be surrounded.

Garet can handle himself in a fight, there is no doubt. He is strong and his Psynergy is powerful He will fight to the last breath if he has to, never giving any ground. Often times he will become the most injured after a battle, while all the others had barely a scratch. His foolishness often serves as a guard for all of his friends, he keeps them safe. No one is really sure if he's conscious of this.

That is why, no matter how badly he gets hurt, or how much he may be brought to the brink of unconsciousness, Mia never minds staying by his side to heal him. She runs Plys through his body as she holds his hand when he rests. She gently rubs his often muddied and bloody forehead with her hand as he snoozes peacefully. Isaac or Ivan or Jenna often come into the tent or his room to check on him, make sure he was okay, or even offer to watch over him so Mia could get some rest.

The gentle healer always, _always_, politely refuses.

She _wants_ to be by Garet's side when he wakes up. She loves seeing his groggy look as he wakes back up if he was knocked out. She loves the twinkle in his eyes as they finally focus enough to see her. She loves the gentle squeeze Garet gives when he does, and the silly grin he always flashes her. Her stomach always flutters happily when he smiles at her.

Minutes would pass just like that. There would be gentle squeezing of the hand, smiles, perhaps a few words. Eventually, Garet would find the strength to sit up. When he did, he would always pull Mia into the warmest hugs she would ever experience. Perhaps it was because he was a Mars Adept, or maybe it was because of his muscled frame. Mia always felt it was because it was _him_ giving the hug though.

As he pulled out of the hug, he would smile, brushing a cerulean lock from Mia's eyes before he kissed her.

Often times, the two of them will just remain there, pretending he still needed rest.

Really… all they needed was each other.

And that's all they ever wanted.

* * *

_**Well, there you go.  
Also, I think this is my first Steamship! SO HUZZAH!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Izzyship for TrajectoryOfSimplicity!**_

* * *

Sheba really, really, _really_ doesn't want to do the night watch for the ship. It's not that she minds doing the watch, it's that it's the _night_ watch and she is _tired_. She pleaded with Felix, begging to give it to someone else, promising to do the morning watch as well as help with hunting, fishing, cleaning, and cooking for the next week if he did.

Felix did not.

The young Laliveran princess is then forced to climb to the crow's nest, shivering because she does not have a cloak. She _hates_ the night watch. She especially hates in on night likes _tonight_. She could not see a single star! And the moon was nothing more than a pale grey blob beyond the clouds. Well… at least it wasn't raining.

She curses under her breath and hugs her knees against her chest in some vain effort to keep herself warm. How is she possibly supposed to concentrate on keeping watch when she can't even stop herself shivering? She closes her eyes, trying to will the cold from her, and rubs her exposed skin trying to warm herself up a little. It is not long before she has completely forgotten about her watch and is just trying to stay warm.

She lies down, hoping that the position might be a little more comfortable and warm. She shivers and snuggles against the wall, trying all she can to stay warm. Eventually, the repetition of her motions and thoughts tires her, and the small Laliveran falls asleep in the freezing cold.

* * *

Isaac yawns as he wakes for his shift, chuckling as Garet throws his pillow at him for waking him up. He straps his cloak around his neck and makes his way outside, sparing time to grab a bit of meat to hold him over for an hour or so. He stretches and yawns more as he makes his way up to the crow's nest, absently wondering why he had not been woken by Sheba when she came in, not that it mattered, he was only two minutes late.

As he reached the top, he found his answer. The young blonde was cuddled against one of the boxes on the crow's nest, shivering madly as she slept. His heart immediately went to the girl, so much so that he wasn't even mad or concerned for anything since she had failed to do the watch properly. He simply smiled, unfastened his cloak, exposing himself to the chill night air, and wrapped it around her.

Mere moments later, her shivering stopped and her breathing levelled. Isaac exhaled gladly, making a note to ask her to see Mia later in case she caught a cold. Isaac then returned to his watch, surveying the seas around them for any sign of monsters.

After ten minutes and absolutely nothing but a few seagulls, Isaac became increasingly bored. He listened to Sheba's relaxed breathing all the while. A thought struck him. If Sheba could sleep soundly through her watch, the surely nothing would happen if he did as well, right? On the one hand, he knew he shouldn't think such thoughts and that the watch was important, on the other… he was pretty cold and tired.

Five more minutes passed while Isaac muddled over his options before he eventually decided to join Sheba for a quick nap. Just a ten minute one. He didn't want to be found sleeping like Sheba had been. Taking a seat beside her, holding his sword across his lap just in case, Isaac yawns, leans back and slowly dozes off.

* * *

Sheba awakes with a frightened shock when she realises that she had forgotten to do her job. She is seconds from bounding to her feet and making sure everyone is okay when she realises she has a blanket of sorts. Somewhat relaxed with the knowledge that someone else had taken up watch while she was out, she placed a hand against the floor to help herself up… only for it to press against something soft.

She looks down, and gasps, but stifles it as quickly as possible. Isaac is gently snoring next to her, and her hand had pressed against his open palm. She giggled inside, he looked so cute like this, plus, now she wouldn't get in as _much_ trouble for falling asleep. She blushed a little as she realised it was _his_ cloak she was wrapped in. Feeling even more warmed by the kind and cute gesture from the Venus Adept, she slung whatever she could spare of the cloak over his body.

Cuddling up against him, and holding his hand in her own as she did, Sheba placed a quick kiss against Isaac's cheek to thank him.

"_I'll help keep you warm too."_

She whispered quietly, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his shoulder.

* * *

_**So, Traj. Cute enough? Or do you need more cute? I think we could do with some more cute.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ivan centric story for jaimerubio1994! With hints of windshipping!**_

* * *

Ivan loves finding ways to entertain himself. Whether he is studying something new that fascinates him, coming up with new tricks for his Psynergy, or just doing whatever he can to annoy and tease his friends. He had found a kindred spirit in Garet early on, the two becoming the very bane of Isaac and Mia's existence while they travelled the world together. Their antics made it impossible for either of them to have a normal conversation for any more than five minutes.

Soon though, Ivan became bored with the simplistic things they often had to do. As fun as Garet was, and as useful as he was for a good laugh, he was not the brightest. Ivan longed for some complexity in his schemes, something difficult to make the payoff so much more rewarding.

Months passed, and eventually Ivan found just the partner for this: Sheba.

The girl was just like him, though much more starved for mischief than he was. She had been travelling with Felix after all, and the only partner she had would have been Jenna. Jenna was not often fond of the things Sheba liked to get up to. So when Ivan and Sheba first came together to plot, Jenna was immediately picked as their first target.

The two sat alone in Ivan's room while they planned, stirring up quite a few rumours about the two, despite Isaac saying that they were up to something. Half an hour later, Isaac's words were proven true as Ivan and Sheba ran to the deck to hide from Jenna, who was screaming angrily from her room. Threat after threat was being shouted out.

Ivan couldn't believe it worked. The first time they try it and it worked.

Sheba had asked if she could try and exchange memories with Jenna using her Mind Read, purely as a distraction. Thankfully Jenna agreed and became entirely focused on the blonde. While they were doing that, Ivan snuck in and subtly implanted several triggers into Jenna's mind, triggers which made her do certain things whenever any particular words were said, particularly words and threats she used often.

The first had caused her to roll on the floor, mewling like a kitten for several seconds. When she recovered from it, she saw Ivan and immediately put the pieces together. She yelled his name, but that too was one of the triggers, which made her remove an item of clothing. It took her several threats to realise this, and she was practically naked by the time Ivan and Sheba had escaped her.

They hadn't even gotten through _half_ of what they had suggested for her, but it would be _so _much fun. Especially when they would apologise later and _'promise'_ that was all they had done. Mia would be in for a surprise at dinner when Jenna arrived.

The mere thought made the Jupiter Adepts erupt into a chorus of laughter as they continued to run, eventually finding refuge in the crow's nest. There, they tried to stifle their childish giggles, pressing their hands over their mouths. But whenever they heard Jenna shriek another curse or threat, or heard another member of the group yell in confusion at what the redhead was doing, their laughter broke out of them again, reaching to the heavens.

In between breaths, clutching his sides as he ended up rolling on the floor, Ivan caught Sheba's eye. Oh, he would have so much fun with this new partner.

Two months later, the two found themselves locked in a very small box together as punishment for many of the things they had done. As uncomfortable as it was crammed together like this, Ivan didn't mind. He had spent a lot of time alone with Sheba, and grown to really enjoy her company.

Besides, this gave them more time to plot their _revenge_ for this completely unwarranted punishment.

* * *

_**Not sure on this. Could probably do better given time. I dunno.  
What do you think?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cute Valeshipping for Minuit Chanson 17!**_

* * *

Little Isaac and Jenna love to hold hands. Kyle doesn't think he's seen the children _not_ clinging to one another for more than ten seconds whenever they're together. He watches them jump around and play in the room, falling over on occasion. He knows he never has to go to help get them back on their feet. Sure enough, not moments after that thought, the two little Adepts fall over as they laugh.

Jenna stands up first, proudly saying she's the greatest, and then offers her hand to Isaac who is still struggling to totter back onto his feet. Isaac's tiny hands grabs onto Jenna's similarly small one, and with a great heave Jenna pulls Isaac back up. The two quickly hug and then run off to continue whatever games they were playing before their little stumble.

Kyle smiles, squeezing Dora's hand in his own.

* * *

Jenna struggles not to cry, but the tears come all the same. Her parents are gone. Her brother is gone. She is alone. She bites her quivering lip, so tired of crying. She just wants it to be over. She wants to close her eyes, then open them and find herself in her bed making all of this a dream. No matter how she tries though, she just cannot break from this sadness.

A warmth slips into her hand without word. She shakes her head, not wanting Isaac to see her like this. Her hand is squeezed gently, a thumb massages its back slowly. Jenna breaks. She whirls around and buries her head into Isaac's shoulder, praying for it all to be gone.

Isaac simply squeezes her hand tighter, pulling her closer with his free arm. He may have lost a father, but he was not going to lose the Jenna he loved.

* * *

Isaac and Jenna nod to each other, smirking in a strange mix of excitement and fear. A strange blue portal within the depths of Sol Sanctum has opened, all they have to do is step through. Taking a deep breath, the two clasp hands and jump through the portal together.

Their hands remained joined as they marvel at the chamber they have entered and at the theories Kraden spouts. Their hands separate when Kraden asks Isaac to retrieve the Stars. He doesn't want Jenna hurt, so he let's go.

Then, the thieves come, and Jenna is stolen away from him. The last he sees is Jenna calling his name as she is dragged through the portal. She reaches out to him, calling his name, screaming for him to be safe. Her hand goes through last.

Isaac curses himself. Had he just held on, known she was strong enough to not be hurt, she would be here now.

* * *

Jenna squeezes Isaac's hand tight as she heals him of the wounds Karst and Agatio inflicted upon him. She smiles down at him, several tears breaking through her beautiful wine-red eyes. Isaac isn't sure if she is worried for him or just happy to see him. He smiles, almost laughing as he returns the gesture, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Then, she is gone. The sounds of battle calling her away from his side. His hand is left cold. He struggles back up into a sitting position against the Lighthouse wall. Ivan is conscious again, Sheba and Kraden have helped Garet and Mia out of the trap.

He smiles, he knows there is a reason for the Beacons being lit. He saw it in Jenna's eyes, he felt it when she first took his hand, and he knew, Jenna would not fight for something that was wrong, no matter the reason.

* * *

Isaac cannot believe they are home after so long. He cannot believe he is returning home with the father he had thought dead, as well as Jenna's parents. He cannot believe everyone survived.

He and Jenna march hand in hand, chatting jovially about Vale with all of their friends, telling them they will bring each of them to all the best places in town.

Felix breaks from the group when they pause at the bottom of a hill near Vale. They all wait, anxious to hear what Felix calls from the hilltop. For the first few moments, he is silent. Jenna calls to him. He answers. Vale is gone.

Isaac, Kyle, and Garet all rush up the hill, forgetting all else. Their families were in Vale. They could not have lost them now after all they had been through. Isaac curses, his fists balling up in his mix of rage and sadness.

Jenna comes to his side, and gently opens his hand to allow hers to slide into it. She squeezes it so tight, just as he had done to his all those years ago. It helped.

Calls from behind them surprise Isaac. He turns to find his mother smiling. Jenna releases his hand to allow him to run and embrace her with his father. She smiles as the family is reunited, before jumping on her brother's back.

* * *

That night, Isaac promises never to leave Jenna again. He tells her how much it hurt him to see her taken away so long ago in Sol Sanctum. They hold hands as he speaks, and they do not let go even as they share their first kiss.

* * *

Jenna's lip quivered, her eyes shining as Isaac slipped the ring onto her finger. He massages the back of her hand for just a moment before turning back to the Great Healer of New Vale. Their hands remained interlocked. Behind them and to their sides they could hear several for their friends and family crying.

The two promised to always be there for each other, no matter what. Promised their love was undying. Their hands pressed together between their chests as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. They ran down the aisle hand in hand.

* * *

Jenna screamed, clutching Isaac's hand in a vice-grip as another contraction ripped through her. Isaac held on, squeezing back reassuringly, telling her she was doing great, that he was so proud. A great sigh echoed through the room with the sounds of crying from their new-born son. Mia passed the baby to Jenna smiling joyously before excusing herself so the parents could enjoy their child's first moments.

Jenna squeezed Isaac's hand lovingly again. Isaac returned the gesture and reached toward little baby Matthew.

His son gripped onto his finger with both hands, and squeezed so tight, like he would never let go.

He had inherited so much from his parents.

Isaac and Jenna cuddled together, kissing once, tears being happily shed. They had a child.

* * *

_**I honestly got really into writing this one, which is why it's not just cute throughout.  
I really liked writing it.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Valentines Day and Karis gets asked by both Tyrell and Matthew!  
For Awesome!**_

* * *

Karis sighed happily. Today was Venus' day, which was an annual day to celebrate love and romance. All of Kalay was decorated in red and pink, with hearts everywhere. Every corner was filled with peddlers selling off chocolates, and trinkets, and teddy bears, and flowers, and jewellery and cards, and all manner of things to give to a significant other. Frankly she was glad to be away from it all.

She was definitely glad to be away from all the boys she went to school with asking her to be their date for the day. She was interested in absolutely none of them. Sure, some were good looking, but they were all about as interesting as a piece of cardboard. At least, she was happy in the knowledge that being at the Lookout cabin for a week meant she was safe. Matthew and Tyrell were _far_ too close to her to want to do anything like that. They were like her _brothers_!

Well… not really. She wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of either of them. Or at times, thoughts of both of them.

That is why, when she opens the door and tries to announce her arrival she has to immediately shut herself up. Both Matthew and Tyrell are arguing each other, both boys holding an equally large bouquet of flowers, boxes of chocolate, and cards with her name on them.

"_No way! I loved her first!"_

"_Yeah, right! Dude, you barely even talk! We have chemistry!_

"_You mean how you do something stupid and she yells at you? Yeah, real smooth."_

"_Just like a normal couple would!"_

"_WHAT IS GOING ON!?" _Karis yelled over the bickering boys arguments.

The two buys turned red at the moment they realised she was there, and were practically on top of her before she could say anything else. Gods, the smell of the flowers was about to knock her out.

"_Karis! Karis! Pick me! You know I'll be the best boyfriend ever!"_

"_No, Karis! Pick me! Matt's no fun! C'mon we're so much more dynamic!"_

"_Stop!"_ She yelled again, as they devolved into arguing with each other.

The two boys looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, begging for an answer. Karis sighed, she supposed she had to give them an answer.

_**1:**_

"_Listen, guys, I don't _want_ a relationship or anything."_ She said simply.

The two boys looked heartbroken, and she didn't really want to hurt them.

"_Right now. Some day, maybe, but rght now I don't want a boyfriend or anything. I don't want to be one of those girls who feels like she needs a boyfriend to feel good, because I'm not. Someday, when I'm ready and when I find it properly, then yes, it may be one of you, but for now, no."_

The two boys cried, dropping their various gifts and hugging each other close. Crying into each other's arms. Karis cringed, sneaking past them, just wanting to sleep a bit after tonight. She honestly was not sure about those two and their orientation sometimes. Then again… she had heard similar things about Isaac and Garet. Probably explained why they lived alone miles from their wives after all.

_**2:**_

"_Matthew!"_ She exclaimed joyously, pushing Tyrell over and jumping into the Venus Adept's arms.

"_Yes!"_ Matthew exclaimed, sharing his first kiss with the young Jupiter Adept.

Tyrell cried on the floor tearing up and burning the gifts he had bought. Matthew then kicked him for nearly burning down the house. Karis then made out with Matthew on top of Tyrell's unconscious body.

_**3:**_

"_Tyrell!"_ She said, glomping the Mars Adept and knocking Matthew down the small stairs into the living room.

"_But _I_ love you!"_ Matthew cried.

Tyrell fired off a flame at Matthew for his objections, setting fire to his hair. Matthew ran around screaming and crying from pain and heartbreak, succeeding in burning down the roof in the process.

As Karis and Tyrell made out, they heard Matthew cry from no being bald, and from being given out to for setting fire to Isaac's beloved roof.

_**4:**_

Karis pushed them both to the side, knocking them both over without care as a third suitor entered her view. She ran to him and embraced him and pulled him close.

"_DAD!?"_ Matthew shouted, horrified as his father cheated on his mother with the girl he loved.

Isaac simply cast Move and pushed his son and Tyrell out the door as he picked up Karis and carried her to his room.

"_What's going on?"_ Garet asked as he was hit by his son, Matthew and an array of pink and flowery things.

"_Dad-!" _Matthew began, but Garet had already reached his answer.

"_Ah, Isaac at it again, eh? C'mon boys, I'll take you to a Tolbian brothel!"_

"_YAY!"_

And so everyone was happy.

And horny.

* * *

_**Yeah, I gave you multiple endings.  
Mainly because I had no idea how to end it.  
*shrugs*  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Piers x Hama for sw087!**_

* * *

Piers is bored. There is no other way to say it. Five years following the release of Alchemy, Piers no longer has anything to do.

For a while he stayed with his companions, helping them rebuild Vale and get settled again. The time soon came for him to leave though, the call of his curiosity too great to ignore any longer. He went exploring visiting anywhere in Weyard he had not seen first-hand, getting tours of Mercury Lighthouse from Mia, and of Venus from Sheba. He visited many towns and drank deep of their culture, spoke with the Waelda of Kolima and learned much, studied with Kraden and the alchemists of Tolbi, participated in Colosso, and so much more.

He had revisited anywhere he had been with Felix, being welcomed with open arms, having helped many of them during the quest those years ago. Again, he stayed with them for a time, learning of their heritage, their culture, their way of life. Eventually though, he knew enough and he left. As amazing and interesting as each town was, he just didn't feel comfortable staying in one place too long.

He had lived in Lemuria, confined, for so many years. The chance for freedom, to go where he pleased when he pleased, was too great for him to resist. But after five short years, his wanderlust has faded. He has seen the world twice over. It may have taken five years, but to him that was nothing. He may as well have been imprisoned in Madra just last week. Years were small amounts of time to a Lemurian, and he did not know how to spend his future.

He had tried to improve relations between Lemuria and the outside world, but his banishment was still semi-imposed. Most efforts were fruitless.

He ended up simply roaming, ending up back in the same places. They might have changed slightly in the few months, but nothing to excite him. The only real joys he got anymore were when he accidentally encountered one of his old companions, usually Ivan on a business trip with his father, or when he received letters via pigeon from them. He often considered settling with them. He loved the sea though, and settling never appealed to him.

Eventually he found himself in Contigo, purely by chance. The town was now booming, trade between it and cities such as Kalay, Tolbi, and even Madra, and Izumo, were especially productive. Many merchants would stop and stay, selling their exotic wares and buying several themselves, bringing increased wealth to the people.

He made his way through the crowds, politely turning down the offers shouted to him as he walked, and found himself at the door to Hama's was not particularly familiar with Ivan's sister, having only met her twice, but a friendly face was a friendly face.

The Jupiter Adept seemed surprised when she found Piers at her door, something he was not sure he had ever heard her being. She could predict the future after all.

She quickly invited him in and sat him down at a table. Within five minutes they were chatting happily about various topics over some herbal tea. She asked him many questions of her family, of his friends, of the rest of the world. He told stories of each and every topic, asking questions about her, of Contigo, and of her role.

Eventually, the topic arose though.

"_What brings you here though?"_ Hama asked, sipping the last of her tea.

Piers sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit with the breath, _"A combination of wanderlust and being lost in life."_ He admitted sadly. He felt rather like a child who did not know what he wanted to do when he grew up. He was lost in a sea of possibilities, and not a single one interested him, _"For one who can live as long as I, I find it difficult to find a… calling. Things do not remain exciting for long."_

Hama chuckled to herself dryly, _"I can empathise."_ She replied, her small smile falling away.

"_Truly?"_ Piers asked, leaning forward.

Hama nodded, _"All my lie, since leaving this home, I was preparing for the day I would return here. I knew what the chain of events were and I knew how they would play out. I had seen them night after night through the years. Then the day came, and it happened exactly as I had seen it. The weeks that followed were filled with worry and fear. I could not see the future, I could not tell if you would succeed, even though I believed."_

"_Now, with Contigo restored and my role in Weyard's destiny fulfilled I am left feeling… empty." _She sighed, looking down at the table separating them,_ "I am like you. I do not know what to do now. I have ceased using my powers to see the future, for fear it will show me living the same day, every day."_

Piers actually felt rather guilty. He had come here, purely of boredom, tired of the many wondrous sights the world had to offer. While Hama, stayed in her home, fearing for her future of monotony.

"_Perhaps… I have a solution."_ He said calmly.

Hama's head pulled up, and Piers saw a definite twinkle in her eyes.

"_I can assure you, Weyard has many sights you would love to see. And, maybe, company is all I need to bring some excitement back into my life."_ He smiled, _"So, if you would like, I would be happy to show you the world."_ He extended his hand across the table as an invitation.

Hama merely smiled as she took it.

Piers was surprised how accurate he had been. Seeing the world, seeing how interested and amazed the young woman became at things he had come to simply accept, made him enjoy it all over again.

What he liked best though, was how he would find the greatest joy, simply lying on the deck of his ship at night, stargazing with her as they shared stories and memories.

* * *

_**Were this not constrained by drabble limits, I probably would have done much better.  
I'm happy enough with it, but I know I could improve on it. what do you think?  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A trippy request from TrippyToastersAndABagOfChips.**_

* * *

Isaac hates Garet's moustache. It had grown pretty much over night and it creeped the hell out of him. He knew it was childish a grown man who had travelled the world and fought countless atrocities to save Weyard was weirded out by a simple mouth-brow. But it just looked… wrong. And it didn't help that Garet called it his pornstache. Nor did it help that the term had actually caught on in Kalay and now several male escorts were sporting a similar look.

"_Can you please shave that thing?"_ Isaac asks over dinner again, as he did every day since he had grown it a month ago.

Garet rolled his eyes, exhaling through his nose, causing the mouth hairs to rustle… it looked almost evil, _"No. Stop asking."_

"_Please?"_

"_You shave your beard."_

"_There's nothing wrong with my beard!"_ Isaac counters.

"_And what's wrong with my pornstache then!?"_ Garet inquires heatedly.

"_That for one." _Isaac says, referring to the name, _"And the fact that I don't even think you grew it, I think it came along and just planted itself in your face."_

"_That's stupid."_ Garet argued, _"I grew it overnight. Stopped shaving there, you know?"_

Isaac sighs, falling back into his chair and sulkily picking at his food. He knew there was no chance that he would ever get rid of that thing on his face any time soon.

That night, Isaac could not sleep. He tossed and turn, images of that crimson patch of mouth fuzz flashing through his mind's eye. He gasped and his eyes shot open, as he imagined a moustache growing over his own lip. He froze as he saw Garet hovering over him, his fuzzy lip inched from his face.

"_Hello, Isaac."_

Isaac's heart leapt into his throat when Garet's lips did not move, but the centre of that fuzz patch did instead.

"_I have grown tired of your efforts to separate Garet and I."_

Isaac tried to jump up and get away, but Garet's arms pinned him down. Then a shiny glint appeared from the fuzz, revealing a small blade.

"_Goodbye, Isaac."_ Isaac shut his eyes, thinking of his wife and his young son.

"_NO!"_ A clash of steel echoed through the room.

Isaac opened his eyes, to find a similar balde jutting from his chin… his beard.

"_You shall not claim another life, Stache-ous!"_

"_Damn you, Beardio!"_

Isaac could only watch in a mix of horror, confusion and semi-disgust as his beard dethatched from his face, as did Garet's moustache from his and began sword-fighting. Garet collapsed atop him, still snoring like a fool while the hair fought around the room, bouncing from one side to the other. Isaac pushed Garet off of him to watch the battle unfold.

Tiny strands of hair were around the room, obviously where their tiny blades had nearly cut them. Isaac jumped forward and pinned down the crimson line of fur, and his beard sliced the thing in half. A dying scream echoed around the room.

"_Thank you, Isaac."_ His beard said, _"I have tracked this evil through the ages, now I can finally rest."_

Isaac just silently questioned it, his face contorted in confusion. His beard fell to the ground, silent, before magically reattaching itself to his face. Uncaring about what the hell just happened, he swept the remains of the moustache into a bucket and tossed it out into the volcanic range the Lookout Cabin overlooked.

He carried Garet back to his room, dropping him onto his bed before returning to his own bed.

"_ISAAC!"_ Garet roared the next morning, holding a knife to Isaac's throat, _"WHERE'S MY PORNSTACHE!?"_

Isaac tried his best to explain what had happened, but Garet believed none of it. So Isaac simply said he shaved him in the night. Garet broke down and swore to grow another, greater one, just to annoy Isaac.

Isaac felt slightly eased by the fact that he was going to _grow_ one. Plus… it wouldn't be evil.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Maybe he was just really high last night.

* * *

_**Honestly, I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this. *shrug***_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Awkwardship at Colosso for GengaJupite!_**

* * *

_"Agatio, c'mon!"_ Sheba giggled excitedly, dragging the larger Proxian by the arm through the crowds of Tolbi, _"It's the finals! I thought you loved watching battles!"_

Agatio sighed, trying not to blush or retaliate as he heard several Tolbians giggle and 'daww' at him as the young blonde girl dragged him around. In spite of himself though, he found himself smiling. He loved being with the cute girl, she was so different from Karst or Menardi… she was fun. Bubbly and exciting.

_"Calm down, we won't miss it."_ He said simply, tryig to maintain his gruff exterior as Tolbians continued to glance at him.

_"Next year it'll be us in the final, won't it?"_ She laughed, _"I'll beat your ass down."_

_"Just try it, squirt."_ He challenged, stopping in his tracks, forcing Sheba to stop as well, unable to drag his weight anywhere.

_"Agatio!"_ She whined.

He chuckled to himself, allowing himself to be pulled along again and into the Colosso stadium to watch the final combatants race to the finish. The excitement in the crowd was palpable, but it was harsh as well. The crowd jostled and bumped off each other, trying to get closer to the front to view everything.

This angered Agatio as it resulted in Sheba being knocked around by people much larger than her. She didn't really mind though, she pushed back with just as much strength because she was tenacious. Agatio didn't care how tough she was though, he lifted her up onto his shoulder so she could see everything no matter what. She giggled, ruffling his white hair and thanked him, even though some other behind them complained, there was nothing they could do.

Cheers signalled the beginning of the event and the two of them glanced back and forth as they watched the two finalists: Kraden and Lunpa.

_"C'mon, Lunpa!"_ Sheba cheered, _"Teach that pervy old man who's boss! Kill him! Win me some money!"_ Having been caught up in the festivities, she had of course bet on Kraden being killed, which is a very rare occurrence in Colosso.

The two soon reached the centre stage, Lunpa arriving first and claiming the greater piece of equipment, Kraden being stuck with the simple leather gloves.

The battle soon started and Lunpa was an obvious favourite to win. But Kraden was a cheater and was using potions he had snuck in under his cloak to try and give him powers or hinder the legendary thief. His tricky tactics levelled the playing field for a short time but Lunpa was not easy to beat.

The two spun and clashed blades, punched and kicked the other, Kraden even bit him, having lined his teeth with poison in an effort to win because he was a dirty cheat that no one liked.

The crowd finally erupted into a great cheer as Lunpa plunged his sword through Kraden's chest, killing him and letting him drop to the ground in a bloody heap. At long last the dirty, pervy, cheating, god-defying, useless old man was dead, and everyone was happy.

_"YEAH!" Wooooooo! Way to go, Lunpa!"_ Sheba cheered, _"Take that, Kraden! You deserve it!"_

Agatio chuckled and lifted the cheering girl into his arms, holding her close as she continued to giggle and recount the battle, sound effects and all, to him. When at last the stadium had cleared and they had finally made their way outside, night had fallen.

_"This was great, Agatio!"_ She beamed happily, a smile that filled the Proxian with warmth he could never get from anything else, _"Do it again sometime, yeah?" _She kissed him on the cheek, and ran off, waving madly to him until she disappeared.

Agatio grumbled at how the girl embarrassed him so, and how stupid he must look for blushing.

Still… he would like to be with her more.

* * *

_**What you expected, bro?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ivan/Isaac for apojiiislands!_**

* * *

Ivan does not like when things are loud. He does not like crowds or the annoying buzz of a fly. He does not like it when people shout. He does not like anything that is loud. In battle he can deal with it just fine, his distaste for noise is the last thing on his mind when he is facing the possibility of death.

What he cannot handle though is loud noise at any other time, it gives him the worst headaches, perhaps a side-effect of his Mind Read, perhaps just something he has. This often puts him at odds with Garet, despite how great a friend he is. Garet is loud very often, passionate and strong, yes, but loud as result. Often he puts up with it and politely asks him to keep it down, and the Mars Adept complies, understanding.

Mia is much easier. She is quiet. She is gentle. She never raises her voice, not even in battle. Ivan wonders how Garet can stay so loud in the company of people who are so quiet… perhaps that is exactly _why_ he is loud. To contrast, to bring an element of excitement and fun. Gods know they need it.

Isaac though. Isaac is Ivan's favourite person in the world. Unlike anyone Ivan has ever met, Isaac is silent. He quiet when he speaks, be it with passion like Garet, or gently like Mia, he is always quiet when he speaks. Not only that though, the Venus Adept _rarely _speaks. No one finds it odd that their leader is so often silent, because he is always smiling and always there for them.

But even this silence is not why Ivan favours Isaac so much out of his friends. He favours… no, loves him because Isaac _understands_ him. Isaac could tell from the moment they met how his childhood had been, how overwhelming all of the new information he received must have been, and from that first day Isaac has always been there for him.

That is why, at nights when the pressure of the quest is getting to him, or excess of noise has brought on one of his particularly bad headaches, Isaac pulls the young Jupiter Adept into a warm hug and does not let go.

Often they fall asleep together.

Ivan loves waking up any morning to the chirping of birds, or even Garet clumsily knocking something over and waking everyone, to find Isaac next to him.

When he's with him, no noise matters.

* * *

_**Hope you like it, though I really think I could have done better. Not sure though.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Night after lemony Spritshipping for HarmonyBenderFreak!**_

* * *

Matthew wakes up groggily. He is _exhausted_. More exhausted than he has ever been in his life. More exhausted than he was during the fierce training sessions with his father, Garet, Tyrell, or Karis. More exhausted than the ordeal at Apollo Lens. More exhausted than everything in his life until this point combined. He pants, wondering how even after falling asleep he is still tired and feels like he had run several triathlons several times over.

He turns his head slightly and memories come swimming back into his head as he sees his new wife, his queen, Sveta, snoozing beside him, contently purring against his shoulder. Her fur is slick and damp with sweat, and ruffled in so many places from where his hands had touched and groped.

Gods, last night had been amazing.

He was not prepared though, for a beastwoman's vitality and stamina. He should have figured in hindsight that once would not be enough. He was almost sure he had passed out at some point half-way through, and was almost sure that Sveta had continued to use him until she was satisfied. Especially judging from the pain around his hips.

He lay back into his pillow, desperately wishing he had something, _anything_, to drink. He was parched. And gods, the _heat_ in this room, in the bed was almost unbearable. And the _smell_, the lingering scent of sweat, and… fluids, and sex all of it was heavy in the air, doing little to help the heat.

Yet, he enjoyed it all. It all just reminded him of his first night with his wife, with the woman he loved more than anything no matter what. He sighed slightly, trying to calm his tired body, letting it know that it could rest easy for now.

He turned onto his side to face Sveta, placing a gentle kiss against her nose. She mumbled a little and shifted slightly at the contact, but didn't wake. Matthew smiled, simply admiring her. If he could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life, then there was no doubt that he was the luckiest and happiest man who would ever live. He moved his hand to touch her cheek, gently rubbing the damp fur, before trailing down to her stomach.

Idly, he wondered if last night would result in a child. Truly, he could think of no greater joy. To know that the woman of his dreams might someday allow him to have a child? The very thought brought joyous tears to the young warrior's eyes.

"_Morning."_ Sveta said sleepily, followed by a wide and very cute yawn.

Matthew bit his lip, trying not to cry as he thought of how happy he was, and simply cuddled closer to his wife.

Sveta smiled and held him close. She did not need her Spirit Sense to know what her husband was thinking. She nuzzled her head against him, dreaming of the very same future he was.

Them. Together. As a family. With their children.

* * *

_**Did you like it? I hope so.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sparkshipping for Guest!**_

* * *

Karis hates when Tyrell smiles at her. The smile usually means he has something planned, or he's trying to annoy her, or he's already done something stupid, or he's trying to get forgiveness some easy way, or something. It always works as well. She can't resist that big idiot's stupid smile. She's fine with forgiving him or getting him to fess up, or anything else.

What she is never fine with, is how that smile warms her so. She hates that feeling she gets in her chest, and the butterflies take off, when Tyrell flashes her that signature smile and his bright eyes sparkle. He never seems to smile like that to anyone else and it annoys her so, to know he only smiles like that at her. Why he has to annoy her with it is beyond her understanding, why she has to feel weird about is is even further out of her grasp.

* * *

Karis is cute and intelligent, and Tyrell loves that. Most of all, he loves when he gets her to laugh or smile. And she always seems to do one of the two whenever he tells her of one of his schemes or he pretends to tease her and she does so back. Her face lights up, her big, beautiful, purple eyes shimmer some celestial light that seems to be reserved for her. Her mouth spreads wide across her face, even if her eyebrows are furrowed in some attempt to keep up appearances. Best of all her cheeks always light up with the cutest red tinge.

He loves seeing that. It is a different side to her that she doesn't often, and reluctantly when she does, show. She is cute. He's almost sure she knows it too. Best of all, she's cutest when she's trying not to be, and that always seems to happen whenever he's around.

When Karis is badly wounded in battle, and out cold for the remainder of the day, Tyrell is devastated. He does not leave her side, even as Amiti and Rief do what they can to heal her. Nothing is the same, seeing her like this. Seeing her fragile, unable to smile. There is something unnerving about the state of forced peace she is in and Tyrell does not like it. So he sits by her side and talks to her through the night, praying that she will be okay.

He apologises, saying he is sorry for not dodging when he told her to. He apologises for making her dive in the way of the monster's claws. He apologises for hurting her. He makes many promises to her throughout the night, promising to always be by her side, to make sure she was never hurt. He promises to always make sure she is happy, something that he has always done, whether she would agree with that or not.

Tyrell is exhausted when morning comes, having been awake for nearly thirty straight hours, at least half of which were spent in Karis' tent.

When her eyes slowly flutter open, and she groans from the obvious discomfort, Tyrell breaks out into a joyous smile.

"_Karis, you're-"_

* * *

Karis groans as she wakes up, pain still very present in her wounded side. As her blurry vision returns to her, the first thing she registers is Tyrell's large smile. Her insides take off immediately, especially when she sees the heavy bags around his eyes. He had been up all night beside her, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she did.

"_Karis, you're-"_

Karis leant up as quickly as her wounded body would allow and shut him up. Waking up like that, knowing he had been looking after her, seeing that smile, it just made her happy. All negative feelings had vanished. She was just so happy he was there, that he was okay as well. Her last thoughts before her injury had been of him and his safety. Perhaps she had always been fighting some emotional attraction to him, and that's what made her angry at his smile.

But now though… nothing made her happier than to see it.

* * *

_**Guest, I have a question. Did you once request a sparkship in a review to my story "Smile"? Because someone did and I had long meant to do it.  
Either way, I hope you like this one.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Prompt from Awesome!**_

* * *

Jenna feels odd suddenly and places her finger down on the word she had stopped on. Slowly, she raises her eyes from her book to find Isaac staring across the table at her, his big blue eyes fixed straight onto her. He is not smiling, he is not frowning, he is not angry, he is entirely expressionless. He is just staring

Staring right at her.

"_Yes?"_ She questions.

Isaac does not respond. He does not convey anything that expresses that he heard her, he just continues to stare.

"_What?"_ She asks, a bit more forcefully, already annoyed.

Again, Isaac does nothing but stare.

She sighs, muttering a string of curses under her breath as she returns to her book. She tries to read, but she just cannot focus. She is fully aware of Isaac's gaze on her and it is annoying the _crap_ out of her. Fuming, exhaling a strong breath through her nose, she turns back to him.

"_What do you want, Isaac?"_ She asks again, more than a little pissed off at this stage.

Again, nothing but a stare.

She groans angrily and turns her chair around, facing away from him and _trying_ to get back to reading her book. She can't even remember what it was about until she starts reading again. She gets through another paragraph before the burning sensation on the back of her head from Isaac's gaze becomes too strong.

She whirls around, _"Isaac, I swear to the gods, if you don't tell me what you're doing I'm going to kill everyone on this ship, which will kill everyone on Weyard. What. The hell. Are you. Doing?"_

Nothing but a stare.

Jenna is ready to scream, she grits her teeth and buries her face into her arms resisting the urge to punch him or smack her head against the table or burn everything. She glances up at him and his blue eyes pierce right through her own and it drives her crazy.

"_That's it!"_ She exclaims angrily, and it only frustrates her more when Isaac does not respond with anything but that accursed stare.

She leaps across the table and pushes him to the ground, when she still gets no reaction from him, she slaps him, but still nothing, except for a bright red cheek.

An idea comes to her. She quickly brings his face up to hers and presses their lips together, before dropping him back to the floor. She feels so victorious to see that his stupid expressionless smile has changed to one of utter shock and disbelief.

She leans down to his ear, _"You _ever_ do that to me again. Not only will _I_ never kiss you again, I'm gonna ruin your entire romantic life."_

She proves this by placing a flame covered finger to his lips, burning them slightly.

Satisfied with herself, she stand back up and returns to her book. It is blissfully silent until Isaac's voice breaks the air.

"_So, you like me then."_

Jenna's cheek burn hotly at the words and she glances up to see Isaac smiling at her.

"_Shut up."_

"_Love you to, Jen."_ He smirks, blowing her a kiss from his burnt lips.

"_I said shut up!"_ She says, flinging the book at him before chasing him around the common room.

* * *

_**Hope you like it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ivan/Karis bonding for sw087!**_

* * *

Ivan sits and mulls in his workshop. He has hit an impasse with his work. Surrounding him are many, many, half-finished or failed inventions. The main factor behind their state being either his lack of motivation or the flood of ideas that he is constantly getting and trying to complete. He would be half way through something when another idea comes to him and he would have to leave it to write it down, and just never return to what he had been working on. Or he would realise it was a stupid idea, or impossible, but has just not bothered to take them apart.

His wife and friends have often questioned him about it, telling him he should clean up, but he feels a strange attachment to what he could not accomplish and just cannot get rid of them, no matter how much their presence sometimes annoys or mocks him.

He tries to think of a good idea properly. Not something that just pops into his head, something he put serious thought into and could actually help people. He mulls over various challenges, existing designs which could be improved, inconveniences, and other things. He sighs, balling up yet another list of pointless ideas and throws it onto the building pile.

The workshop bell jingles as the door is opened, and in rushes five year old Karis, who quickly leaps into her father's arms.

"_Hey, how's Daddy's favourite little girl?"_ He asks jubilantly, lifting the growing girl into the air.

Karis giggles several times as she is lifted in the air, _"I cast my very first whirlwind, Daddy!"_ She exclaims, shutting her eyes tight in concentration and producing a small spark of Psynergy, which results in a tiny hurricane materialising b his pile of balled up papers, disturbing them.

Ivan beams enthusiastically, _"Wow! That was great! If I didn't know better I would have bet it was aunt Sheba who did that!"_

Karis laughs and smiles happily, grateful for her father's approval. Her attention is quickly distracted by various blueprints on Ivan's desk though, _"What'cha doin', Papa?"_

"_Your daddy's trying to think of a new invention to help people. Remember, like the Soarwing I made for Uncle Isaac?"_ He says, bouncing the young girl in his lap, _"Wanna help me?"_

Karis nods excitedly before settling down and putting on her _'serious thinking face'_. The two sit silently for several minutes, a few expressions of almost ideas being formed happening before falling back.

"_Papa, you know that guard? Mr. Jason? The one who lost his legs?"_ She asks, looking up at her father, who nods back, curious, _"Well… what if he had like… a chair? But with wheels so he could move around?"_

Ivan became still as he thought over the idea. The only word for it really was genius. It was so simple but it would help plenty of people, not just Mr. Jason. Anyone who had legs injured in battle, even if they would heal, it would allow easy movement while they recovered, or whose legs just started to give out in their old age.

The frame of the chair would probably need additional support for both comfort and to handle the extra weight of the wheels. Perhaps a built in footrest. Basic design would probably require manual labour, but with a little extra tinkering he might be able to work something automated into the device.

"_That's brilliant, Karis!"_ He exclaimed, _"Where did Daddy get such a clever girl?"_

Karis giggled again, and the two quickly set about drawing up plans for the chair and building it. Karis proved to be very intuitive when she suggested handle on the back, in case the person pushing in the chair got tired.

He had never been so proud of his little girl.

When they finally finished the basic design, they hurried to bring it to Mr. Jason, eager for him to test it. The smile on his face, and the tears in his eyes, as he was finally able to move around after a year stuck in his home, made Ivan so happy to have such a smart daughter.

Someday, he knew, she would go on to do even greater things.

But right now, he just hugged her, and told her over and over how proud of her she was, letting all of Kalay know it was her idea.

* * *

_**There you go! Maybe a wheelchair wasn't the most imaginative thing, sure, but I couldn't think of inventions.  
Anyhoo, hope you like it!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Felix/Matthew bonding for Galdr!**_

* * *

"_Felix…"_ The tired Jenna says next to a smiling Isaac, _"meet your nephew: Matthew."_

Reluctantly, the stoic warrior extended his arms to accept the little ball of flesh that was babbling stupid noises. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Yes, he understood that Jenna had always wanted a child and a family, and yes, he understood the concept of a baby being cute, but to him it was just a little… thing, without anything yet. A blank canvas.

He cradled in his arms so as not to anger Jenna or Isaac. He looked down at it. It had a big head for a child, tiny blonde spikes. Seems less of his family had come to this baby. He rocked it gently, as he had seen many mothers do during his lifetime. The baby opened it's big eyes and looked up at him, it's mouth opening wide in a smile and it extended its tiny hands upwards.

Felix looked down at it, into the big blue eyes, so like Isaac's. Behind them, he saw a spark, a light, something he did not fully understand. That is until he lifted his hand to meet the baby's. It grabbed on to his finger with both of its tiny hands and squeezed, and for such a small thing it squeezed so tight.

Felix found himself biting his lip and smiling. He looked down at the baby, at Matthew, his nephew, smiling up at him and squeezing his finger. He felt tears in his eyes, but he refused to let any of them escape. He didn't understand it. Why was Matthew making him cry? He rarely cried.

He shook his head, laughing at how foolish he must look, and hugged the baby closer, watching as he yawned and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. When he did, Felix passed him back to the parents and rushed out, but not before he spared one last glance at the child.

* * *

Felix smiles wide as five year old Matthew stumbles as he runs to him. He picks him up and hugs him.

"_Matthew, did you miss me?"_ He asks sarcastically from the way the toddler is hyperactively laughing and bouncing in the hug.

"_Where were you this time, Uncle? Did you fight monsters? Find any treasure? Meet other adventurers?"_ Matthew assaults him with all form of questions to do with Felix's latest trip into the wilderness surrounding Kalay and its changing landscape.

Felix chuckles as he is dragged into the living room where Jenna is sitting watching the doorway expectantly. She smiles and hugs her brother and the three sit down as Matthew continues to beg for details of his _'quest'_.

Felix finally gives, and exaggerates the details, turning a simple battle with an armoured rat into a three hour battle with a legion of monsters, his cursory examination of a cave into one about a sprawling dungeon filled with traps and treasures, and so much more. Matthew is completely attentive to the whole thing, oblivious to the obvious lies, amazed by ever word his uncle tells him.

"_And then I rescued the family from the tribe of goblins and we all escaped safely."_ He finishes finally, having completely turned his exaggerations into a completely fictional story.

Matthew cheers and claps his tiny hands together, still begging for more information.

"_I got you a present."_ He cuts in, when Matthew pauses for a breath.

From beneath his cloak he produces a small training blade and shield, nothing capable of harming anything, but it would be good practice for the adventurer in the making. Matthew literally squeals and runs off with the sword to show Tyrell next door, shouting many, many, thanks to his uncle as he hurries off.

Jenna then asks him to tell the real story of his quest. He gives the bare details, how nothing happened, how small things have changed over the past few years.

"_But… I did find several vortexes."_ He sighs, _"If this is anything like it was ten years ago, the same catastrophe is coming, and we still do not know how to stop it."_

"_Isaac is studyi-"_

"_We're all studying it."_ Felix cuts in, frustrated. He did not want any husbands to lose their wives like he had ten years ago, _"But I fear the answers are not to be found on Angara, or Gondowan. I think I will leave… search… any answers I find could help."_

Jenna frowns and nods to him, holding her brother close, feeling his pain. No words are said between the two, they just hold each other and let the pain out.

* * *

Two weeks later, Felix was all packed, but he made sure to visit Jenna, Isaac, and Matthew first. Matthew as always was ecstatic to see him, thinking he was just ready to go on another great quest. His parents were much more sombre.

"_Matthew, I don't know how long I'll be gone."_ He said, being sure to sit the boy down and explain everything beforehand, _"But, I need you to be strong, take care of your mother and father for me."_ The young blonde nodded slowly, _"To help you when, when you're old enough, I'd like you to use this."_

Felix produced an old blade, it's metal shine dulled by years of use, the detail in the hilt and scabbard long since worn.

"_This was my very first sword, it helped me a lot, and I know it will help you."_

Matthew took it with quiet reverence, completely unable to lift the weapon.

"_Good luck."_ Isaac said simply.

Jenna said nothing, she simply hugged him.

* * *

Matthew looks out over the Goma Plateau, down into Tanglewood Forest were Tyrell crashed. He grips the blade Felix had given him ten years prior. He had not seen him since then, but with his sword, it felt as though he had been with him every day.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Mia/Alex past for TrajectoryOfSimplicity!_**

* * *

Healing is difficult. Many in Imil believe it to be some divine power that requires no effort on the healer's part. They believe they just call upon the power and that is the work done.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Healing is extremely difficult, especially for two young Imilian healers who have the town's health and future riding on their shoulders. The strain often gets to them. Ply is not as simple as merely casting. It requires focus, locating the source of the sickness or wound or infection before applying Ply to it directly. And the seasonal flu that sweeps Imil is difficult to focus on.

It has built up some form of defence against Ply. It knows not to remain stationary. It moves and it changes in the host's body so that it cannot so easily be flushed out.

Young Mia often struggles with this, even with her father's help. She tries to focus on the source, but as soon as she starts to cast Ply it moves or it changes, and it completely disarms her and she loses it. She tries again, and perhaps gets a little further before losing it again.

Often, the young girl breaks down, unable to handle the pressure of being the sickly town's healer in her future. She does not believe in herself. She does not believe she is capable of meeting the town's need whenever the flu sweeps through. She cannot handle hearing those sickly and hacking coughs as she tries desperately to cure someone.

Her cousin though. He can. And he is there for her.

He holds her, and reassures her, and helps teach her. She always finds that it is easier when Alex is the one by her side. Sometimes, she thinks he is a better teacher than her parents, maybe because he is dealing with the same challenges and doubts she is.

She improves with his help, finally curing someone of the flu all by herself for the first tie. She celebrates, ecstatic and pulls her cousin into a rib-cracking hug for his help. Her parents ruffle her hair and say they are proud, and the patient thanks her, but she is the happiest when Alex hugs her back and _he_ tells her he's proud of her.

Then, the horrible day comes. Her parents catch the flu themselves. There is nothing she or Alex can do, and they are forced to watch their guardians and teachers die. Mia cries, she breaks down and is unable to do anything but sob into her cousin's shoulder.

Alex though, he is quiet. He says nothing, does nothing. His actions seem to just be automated as he rubs Mia's back.

It is this day when he changes, when he first says, _"No one is here forever. No one stays the same forever."_

He continues to teach Mia after this day, while he throws himself into learning more, researching, trying to find more effective means of healing, possibly staving off death. He learns Mercury's powers once had a way, he delves deeper into research about Alchemy. He goes to explore Mercury Lighthouse. He stares out at the peak of Mt. Aleph, which he had read about.

Mia continues to struggle during his extended absences, but grows because she is without help and she needs to. While he is there, she gains a little more clarity, learns a bit more.

It is not long after though, that Alex is finally gone. He left no word, his room was largely untouched. A few pairs of clothing were gone, as well as a map, but that was it.

Mia is alone and she is scared.

Initially, her attempts at healing are spotty at best as she attempts to deal with the loss and care for the new apprentices who have shown some control over her Clan's power. Eventually though, through perseverance and another death of a patient, Mia begins to change. She becomes stronger, calmer and more confident, and she can heal the town's people.

She teaches with care, like Alex used to teach her.

She is no longer the same, perhaps Alex was right. No one stays the same forever. Everyone changes.

* * *

_**Hope you like it, Traj!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Artist Sveta or HarmonyBenderFreak!**_

* * *

The Mourning Moon had struck again. It had devastated Angara. If only they knew more about them. If only Isaac could get to Mt. Aleph.

That is why he and Garet are now trekking through the new land of Morgal, quickly becoming a refuge for Beastmen from all across Weyard. He needs to get to the Mountain Roc and acquire one of its feathers. Not an easy task, and one made more difficult by the Beastmen respecting it so. Thankfully, their status as heroes allows for some strings to be pulled and allows them to meet with the king of the Beastmen.

Isaac smiles to his son, whom he is carrying on his back. He had insisted young Matthew see some adventure, despite Jenna's protests. His big bright eyes are wide as he stares around the grand halls of the castle of Belinsk. The king does not meet them in the throne room, a message arrives asking for them to meet in another. Apparently the king does not like to be seen as a king.

Isaac pushes open the door the guards guided him too, greeted by a heart-warming sight. The lavender-furred king is reading to his two children. The larger, his son, is listening with rapt attention, while the little braided girl, no older than Matthew, was glancing back and forth between her father and a piece of parchment scribbling on it after every sentence.

"_Ah, Sir Isaac! Sir Garet!"_ The king announces. Breaking from his story, prompting his children to look around in wonder and awe.

They quickly greet the king, exchanging a few pleasantries and introductions. Matthew and Tyrell are placed down beside the young princess, who shyly hides behind her father's leg before being eased and urged out by him.

Volechek is asked to look after the children while the three climb to acquire a feather of the Mountain Roc.

Matthew toddles over to Sveta who had retreated to her parchment once her father had left. He looks down at it, Sveta keeps her head resolutely bowed down and out of sight. It's a little drawing. Matthew studies it for a while, before he recognises the person she has drawn, it is his daddy and Uncle Garet when they were younger, with Uncle Ivan and Aunt Mia as well.

"_This is really good."_ He says matter-of-factly, _"You should make it a book."_

The young princess _'eeps'_ quietly and glances up, her lavender fur having gained a distinct red tinge, _"It… it is a book…"_ She suggests weakly, nodding to the story her father had been reading.

Matthew nods, his lips pursing out in thought, his mommy had the book too. It was about their journey when they were young. It didn't have pictures though.

"_Maybe you should draw pictures for all of it!"_ He says enthusiastically.

The beastgirl's blush deepens, _"Y-you think so?"_ She asks, her paw idly tracing over her little scribbles.

Matthew nods more, his tufts of blond hair bouncing along with his big smile, _"Then, people could see it all too! Not everyone knows what daddy looks like."_

Sveta smiles wide, her little cheeks puffing out slightly, pronouncing their embarrassed colour. She quickly picks up her pencil and returns to the drawing, Matthew encouraging her all the while, offering little bits of information and advice he would know.

* * *

Isaac returned several hours later with several of the giant bird's feathers. As they entered the room they had left the children in, all three men's jaws dropped to find the floor littered with pictures.

Matthew and Sveta run up to the men happily.

"_Daddy, daddy!"_ The two call out to their respective fathers, _"We're gonna make a picture book!"_

The two hold up several of the drawings Sveta had done for their examination. Isaac chuckled happily as he saw the childish drawing of himself holding a sword high. A quick sentence accompanied each picture, obviously taken from some other source.

The children were applauded, while Garet picked up the lazy and snoozing Tyrell, who had given up on anything fun the moment the other two had taken to drawing. Before Matthew left, the young princess said a quick thank you to him, pecking him on the cheek. He blamed her fur for tickling him and turning his cheeks red. She handed him a picture she had drawn in secret when he was writing the words of the story down.

They left soon after, bright smiles and tired yawns coming from all of them, despite the king's insistence they stay the night.

* * *

Ten years later, before Matthew is to leave for a camping trip with his father, he fondly looks at the picture he received in his childhood. It is a picture of him and the Morgal princess. They were holding hands and little love-hearts were drawn around them. Above them were the big words: "Friends: Sveta and Matthew." The 'e's spelt backward in an unbearably cute way.

He softly touched the little drawing of the princess, before he hid it in his dresser lest Tyrell find it.

He would very much like to see his friend again.

Little did he know, that when he returned from the camping trip, Tyrell would set in motion a chain of events that would lead to just that.

* * *

_**You like it?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Younger Sveta spending some special fun bonding time with her father._**  
**_Sequel to last chapter_**.

* * *

Sveta giggled as her father used a claw to cut a thing piece of wood into the shape she had drawn. She handed her picture of Sir Isaac to him, picking up the brush covered in glue and swiping it over the wood. Together, they pressed the parchment down against the wood, holding it tightly for several seconds, paw over paw. When they lifted their padded hands away the picture of the young blonde hero was firmly held to it.

Sveta smiled, tottering over to the empty leather-bound book her father had prepared. She flipped open to the first page, revealing it to have been coloured in all manner of yellows and greens and blues. She beamed proudly at the colours she had created. Carrying it back over, with some difficulty, she handed it up to her father, before scampering up into his lap.

Her father ruffled her braided hair when she plopped down onto his knee, picking up all the little raised drawings they had created. One by one, they stuck each and every drawing onto every page. The king quickly wrote in each section of the book they were recreating, being sure to write it simple enough for children to understand, but still have it keep historical accuracy.

An hour later, the two sat proudly in front of their new book.

"_So, what do we call it, my little starlight?"_ He asked softly.

Sveta pouted for a second, tapping her tiny claw against her chin, _"Umm… S… Gold… Sun… Sun Saga!" _She decided after several moments of mumbling and near ideas.

The king chuckled slightly, it was a good name. His starlight was so smart. With a quick flourish of his quill, he wrote the name she had decided upon on the cover. He added the quick after note of: 'Part I' to it, seeing as they had only reached the point following Mt. Aleph's eruption.

He beamed down at his daughter, who returned it before loosing a very wide yawn. She curled into his lap, nuzzling her head against his stomach, mumbling happy little thoughts. He smiled, gently stroking his daughter's hair. The soft purr from her was quickly lulling him into a similar sleep. Gently pulling his daughter closer, he closed his eyes and dozed off, dreaming of his daughter, and her blonde friend who had inspired her so.

* * *

_**Cute 'nuff?**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Matthew discovers that Sveta is an artist...and in an unusual way, too.  
Yet another artist Sveta drabble sequel for HarmonyBenderFreak!  
**_

* * *

Matthew loved being with Sveta, especially when she got a chance to get away from her royal duties. She had several hobbies to entertain herself and distract from the pressures of being royalty. She would read, listen to music, meditate, but Matthew's favourite was when she would draw. Sometimes she would visit Kolima forest to draw or paint the scenery, others she would paint from memory, often of Tyrell and Karis and all the others who were on the quest.

Matthew smirked, remembering the little scrawl of the two of them she did when they were children. No matter what she drew, nothing ever seemed more beautiful or great to him than that little drawing.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, kissing her neck before studying the canvas in front of her. There was nothing to it yet, some vague shapes and small notes. She sighed in frustration, leaning back into his embrace gratefully.

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked softly, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"_No inspiration right now."_ She answered flatly.

Matthew paused for a moment, simply enjoying the warmth of Sveta's body, before a devious idea came to his mind.

"_Why not draw me?"_

"_You?"_ She asked, nearly falling when Matthew let go of her and jumped onto the bed.

By the time Sveta recovered from her near fall, Matt had lay himself down in a suggestive pose and had opened his shirt, his hand slowly sliding down his exposed chest. Sveta blushed, before her breath caught in her throat causing a spluttering of disbelieving coughs. Matthew remained in his position regardless.

"_What are you doing?"_

With his other hand, Matthew undid his belt, opening his jeans just slightly, _"Draw me like one of your Kolima trees."_

Sveta exhaled several amused, confused breaths, before rolling her eyes, _"You can't be serious."_

Matthew merely winked as he slipped a few fingers into his trousers.

Sveta smirked in spite of herself. A chance to draw was a chance to draw, and with a model as handsome and enticing as the one willingly offer himself now it was hard to turn down. Reluctantly, she picked up a new canvas and took to drawing, starting with his face, leaving out the hair for now.

Every now and then Matthew had a thought of regret pop into his mind, giving how difficult it was to maintain his position. He persevered though, both for the smiling girl behind the canvas and to see himself immortalised as one of Sveta's fantastic arts.

Time ticked by, before Sveta eventually stood up, proudly announcing it was finished. Matthew quickly bounded up, holding his clothes together as best he could, eager to see the picture of him.

…

It horrified him.

It had his face… and it kind of had his hair… but… he was a tree. A big tree with his face and the leaves were spiky and yellow.

"_W…what?"_

"_You asked me to draw you like one of the trees from Kolima."_ Sveta teased, hooking her arm around his waist, _"And look, there's me!"_

Matthew couldn't help but smile as he finnaly noticed the little collection of purples and pinks that was a little Sveta curled up against the base of him. He held her closer, laughter slowly building up in him, _"I'mma hot tree."_

"_You certainly have a nice trunk."_ Sveta purred, tugging one of his hands away from his trousers.

Matthew smirked more, his laughter being caught in the beastgirl's mouth as she kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed.

* * *

**_Yeaaaahhh... not sure what I was doing here.  
And nope. No lemon scene resulting from this. That comes later._**


	29. Chapter 29

A quick drabble about Karst for _**shotas-assemble**_ on tumblr.

* * *

She had been travelling for months. Ever since Alex sent word that her sister and mentor had been defeated by some warrior from Vale. She was determined to seek this man out, to find out what kind of man it took to best the two most powerful warriors that Weyard had seen in eons. She traversed the seas with Agatio, searching high and low, asking every foolish commoner of the man named Isaac. All answers were the same, either an apologetic shake of the head as they denied knowing of him, or one which told her he had been in the town mere days before hand.

Even her old 'friend' Felix and his companions denied any knowledge of him and even tried to conceal the fact that her sister was dead and that they were just conveniently travelling by themselves. She was growing very impatient. VERY. Months on end, sailing, searching for this warrior, every day her image of him becoming more and more exaggerated. Alex told her he was but a boy. But the months without any true image turned him into a statuesque warrior, a wall of muscle and power that not even the combined might of Saturos, Menardi, or Agatio could hope to overcome.

Then, the day finally came, as she ascended Jupiter Lighthouse with Agatio, chasing after the Venus Adept and ready to spring the trap. All the while her heart rate increased, excitement building and her blood boiling. She would finally meet the man who had bested her sister.

As he rounded the corner, karst pushed Agatio aside, preventing him from springing the trap and leapt into the blonde's arms.

"I'm so happy I get to meet you!" She cried, burying her face into his shoulder.

Understandably all but her were confused, especially when she planted a kiss on Isaac's lips, which earned a jealous glare from the blue-haired girl and the scarlet-haired one a floor below.

"My sister said the man who bests her would be the only one worthy of me!" She cried allowed again, hopping up bridal style into his arms.

Isaac decided to go with it, because this crazy chick was pretty hot, and plus, he'd prefer not to have to fight as it seemed had been the original attempt.

And so, all ten of them went on to save Weyard and Isaac lived with his new bride happily ever after.

Also Kraden fell off the Lighthouse and died.

* * *

Yeah...

And to anyone waiting on their drabbles, i'm sorry for taking so long, but Christmas and then exams interfered. I'll try to get them done before next Monday. _Try_ being the word of note here.


End file.
